


Conductor of Light

by Slingblade125



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slingblade125/pseuds/Slingblade125
Summary: Drabble based off a tumblr post I saw on Christmas Eve





	

sixpenceeeblog:

Internal bruising can be seen when the hand is held up to a light. The bones block the light, but the meaty part of the finger to the sides of the bone scatters light around the bone and allows the light to make it to the other side by taking an indirect path.The light you see is red because oxygenated blood absorbs other colors of light, but not red. The bruise and the veins are dark because deoxygenated blood also absorbs red light. (Source)  
cookies-n-kitties  
Interesting AF  
slingblade125  
I can see Sherlock doing this to John. ….

_<http://slingblade125.tumblr.com/post/154917211032> " />_

_“John, you are injured, specifically your fourth finger, the digitus medicinalis.”_

_“My..what? Bloody,.. how? How did you know that?”_

_Sherlock grabs Watson’s hand and holds it to the light source beside them . “Your hand fails to conduct the light as it should. Internal bruising then. Deoxygenated blood absorbs red light revealing the internal hemorrhaging of your veins. Obvious.” His voice softened, “ Why did you not just say, John?”_

_“Sherlock, you do not get to incite_ _a riot in a stadium filled with football hooligans and then stand surprised that I didn’t emerge in pristine condition.”_

_“Was I supposed to ignore that the team’s number ten has an unrequited crush on their best striker?”_

_John sighs as he pulls his hand away from Sherlock’s. “Yes love. It would have been best if you had just ignored it.”_

_Sherlock dropped his eyes to John’s hand as he whispered, “Best for whom?”_

_Source: sixpenceeeblog_


End file.
